The increasing variety of functionality available in mobile devices has spawned a desire for users to communicate via video in addition to simple calls. For example, users may initiate “video calls,” “videoconferencing,” etc., wherein a camera and microphone in a device captures audio and video of a user that is transmitted in real-time to one or more other recipients such as other mobile devices, desktop computers, videoconferencing systems, etc. The communication of video may involve the transmission of substantial amounts of data (e.g., depending on the technology of the camera, the particular video codec employed to process the captured image data, etc.). Given the bandwidth limitations of existing 2G/3G wireless technology, and the still finite bandwidth of emerging 4G wireless technology, many device users conducting concurrent video calls may exceed available bandwidth in the existing wireless communication infrastructure, which may impact negatively on the quality of the video call.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.